marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Deranged (Earth-9047)
, the Tibetan home of his arch-enemy Baron Mordodo. Deranged entered Mordodo's secret lair by dodging a group of tourists in a guided visit, and discovered that Mordodo only lusted a delivered pizza, as they were difficult to find on Tibet in the early morning. Deranged returned to his body and found it buried in a cemetery. He accidentally occupied a different body, and then "resurrected" his real body, scaring the heck out of visiting Bong. Deranged then reached the unaccurate conclusion that Cleanex was outside Earth, and decided to search through several dimensions. Deranged visited the Dimension of the Great Unshowered Ones, realm of the Living Nighty-Nightmare, and woke the Living Nighty-Nightmare; but this villain explained that he was too busy to kidnap Cleanex, as he was on court fighting for rights of nightmare-themed stories with Freddy Krueger. Deranged nonetheless accused Nightmare to have Deranged's beloved, and Nightmare admitted to have taken Deranged's teddy bear. This convinced Deranged to search through different dimensions. He then went to the Dimly-Lit-Dimension-That-Didn't-Pay-Its-Light-Bill, where he could only see thanks to The Flashlight of Mister Moto. After a hard fight, Deranged got rid of the (really) Mindless Ones, but attracted the attention of Doormammoomoo, who by then went by the monnicker of Dreaded Dormamoomoo. Dormamoomoo decided that Deranged was too stupid to be allowed to live, and the Deranged mentioned Dormamoomoo a fact that Dormamoomoo had been missing for a long time: His head was burning. Dormamoomoo ran away in fear. But Deranged still could not find Cleanex and, having checked every of his main enemies, he returned home empty-handed. Once there, Bong explained that Cleanex had left willingly to Tahiti to get a tan and start a new life away for Deranged. While Deranged was travelling through dimensions, Cleanex had sent a goodbye postcard from No-Bikini Atoll, explaining that there was no more magic among the two of them and that each of them should be seering sic. other people. This caused Deranged to sink in depression and alcoholism, which in turned caused Bong's presence to be more hard to perceive. Later, the supervillain Thermos (previously Tanhose) decided to impress his beloved Death by using the Infinity Mitten to kill half of the population of the Universe. The surviving superheroes, including Doctor Deranged, met to decided how to fight the threat and why: Deranged thus met the X-Persons, Offengers (by then known as the Revengers), Spidey-man, Clunk and others, and explained the importance of restoring the cosmic balance, the status quo, the eternal equilibrium and some other stuff, but the heroes decided to act because the insurance companies forced them to. However, before starting, Deranged and the others posed for a photograph.The Infinity Mitten in ''What The--?!'' #24 Deranged joined Spidey-Man, the Inedible Bulk, Sore, No-More, Ironed Man and others to beat Thermos up as a crowd, but Thermos escaped and the heroes instead beat Spidey-Man up before they could notice their mistake. Chaplain America then asked for ideas to separate Thermos from the Mitten, and Deranged offered to read Thermos' palm. They decided to go after Wolveream's idea of playing strip-poker, but Thermos won the card game and the naked superheroes, including Deranged died of pure shame. Thermos then destroyed all the people in the Marvel Universe, but Death still rejected him as a lover, taking instead Super Mario because video games were killing the whole comic industry. Soon afterward, apparently, things went back to normal in Earth-9047 and most if not all the dead superheroes returned to live.As seen in almost any story taking place in ''What The--?!'' #24 after the first one, and later issues of the series; however, Doctor Deranged was not mentioned again. | Powers = Magic in general: Doctor Deranged is a master of magic and can use blobs of light, weird balloon lettering and hand gestures with great skills. Apparently his other powers derive from this one.The secret, unsuspected sanctum sancyouverymuch of Doctor Deranged in ''What The--?!'' #2 * Astral Form: Doctor Derange can leave his body as a lifeless corpse and then his ecchtoplasmic spirit-body (or spirit body) will float invisibly into the night, although people will still be able to see his invisible form. This astral form is solid and must break walls to go through them. When returning to his body, Deranged can occupy any other lifeless body in his range. * Change channel: Doctor Deranged can change the channel of his television set with a hand gesture, even when he is not holding a remote control. * Cold Spell: This spell creates cold and snow from nothing. * Crimson Band of Cincinnati: This spell creates a red-colored jazz band from nothing which will perform bad music and make the enemy dance. However, this is a very stupid spell which angers Doormammoomoo. * Dimension Travel: He can also travel through dimensions with a pass of the mystical gas, avoiding customs and not passing the "go" square to collect two hundred dollars. Deranged's dimensional travel is powerful enough to escape the Marvel omniverse and reach places beyond the copyright such as Cen*sure. * Hot Spell: This spell creates heath and flames from nothing. * Hovering Hoops of Hula: This spell creates hula-hoop-like circles from the air that can restrain an enemy's movement or, in some cases, simply entertain a powerful enough enemy. * Levitation: Doctor Deranged can levitate in air as if sitting on a chair,The Wacky Disciple of Doctor Deranged in ''What The--?!'' #4 Deranged can levitate when resting but also to meditate or to sleep. * Telekinesis: Doctor Deranged can telekinetically manipulate small items such as a comb, mirror and cologne to smarten up. * Waking Spell: (Assumed name) Deranged can wake up sleeping people by invoking the Terrible Ticking of Timex and the Baneful Bonging of Big Ben's Bell, but the waking targets will say that Deranged was only making too much noise for them to sleep. * Other invokations: Deranged has invoked the hoary hoagies of Howard Johnson, the All-Seeing Eye of Mister Moto and the Hairy Half-Moons of Houdini, but the effects of those are unclear. He can summon demons with a snap of his hand. | Abilities = Doctor Deranged is a qualified doctor of medicine as well as a crewman of a starship.In ''What The--?!'' #18, Deranged is the medical officer of a ship, so I'm assuming this. He also has a number of other skills, mainly dramatically raising hands to invoke gestures- Deranged can also meditate in a trance-like state of which he can suddenly get out when perceiving the presence of his faithful butler Bong… or not. Lastly, Deranged knows chiromancy and is a palm reader. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Lack of common sense: Doctor Deranged tends to talk to himself and has no sense to cover when walking under the rain. He cannot understand women either, but who can? * Uncontrolled hair: When Doctor Deranged starts a long insulting speech, his hairs suddenly stand upright.Star Trash in ''What The--?!'' #18 | Equipment = * Flashlight of Mister Moto: This flashlight-shaped item allows Deranged to seem in dimly-lit places. | Transportation = Doctor Deranged moves using his astral form because no-one can get a taxi in Greenwich Village, and he can also travel through dimensions. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Astral Projection Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Telekinesis